The Death of Siam
by Sangri Star
Summary: Siam and his crew go on final, fatal mission. Things could have been averted, but it was his fault. All his fault.


"Moira!" He yelled, but she didn't look back. She just kept walking. "Wait!"

She stopped, but she still did not look back. "What is it you want, Siam?"

"What you just did disgusts me."

"Really? I thought you wanted to leave the real world too, like me. We were in it together."

Siam closed his eyes. He could remember everything, he could see what had happened unfolding in his mind. He and his comrade Cube had been transferred from the _Nebuchadnezzar_ upon Morpheus's command to an older ship, the _Nessija_. It was there where he had met Moira. He felt immediately attracted to her, with her shock of bright red hair and green eyes.

One late night, the two of them were sitting in the kitchen, talking and drinking some God-awful drink Eight-bit, another crew member, made in abundance. Slyly, she had asked him if he hated the real world. He said that it was a miserable place to live in, but he would rather have an honest world to live in than just a computer program placed over his eyes.

"Would you rather go back to the Matrix?" She had asked.

"Some days, I do," He had replied.

And so, every night after that, Moira had been concocting a plan to get back into the Matrix. Siam had unknowingly helped her. He thought she was devising an attack on the machines, whereas really it was an attack on the humans. She had been working secretly with agents, and nobody knew anything better.

Then, just minutes before he stood where he was now, Moira snapped. They had been in the Matrix. Cube, Eight-bit, Sully, and Nami, their captain, was with them. Jazz was operator. They were on a mission and Moira had made them take a wrong turn. They were in a dead end alley and Moira brought out her gun. Backed against a brick wall, the rest of the crew, including himself, was scared shitless.

She smiled as she quoted an old Beatles song - "Happiness is a warm gun."

She had continued smiling as she placed the barrel to Sully's forehead. "Last words?"

"Moira... please, don't."

But she didn't listen. She pulled the trigger and blew his brains out. His body fell limp on the ground. Next, she walked up to Nami.

"Well, Captain. Guess you never thought something like this would happen, now would it? I'm in charge now."

Nami had tears of sadness for Sully, and anger for Moira's spiteful words. "You're a bitch. How can you do this to us, after all that we've done?"

"Like this, Nami, like this." Moira pulled the trigger a second time, and the bullet pierced through Nami's chest and into her heart. Her body fell to the ground alongside Sully's.

Eight-bit's eyes filled with panic when Moira turned to him and he realized he was her next target.

"Do you believe in God?" She asked him.

"I never have, you know it."

"Ah, that's right. Well, you've made a good choice. Do you have any last words?"

"I did not want it to end like this, but I suppose fate has brought us here, and I am going to die. I am afraid, I'll admit it. I'm furious to have been betrayed by such a close friend, but I can accept the way things are supposed to be. For I can not change the past, neither can I change what will happen now. I'm a fool to have trusted you, so do what you may." He bowed his head down.

"Very touching," Moira had snarled. "But too lengthy." She fired her gun twice. Once in his stomach, once in his chest. Blood poured from the holes as he joined his other two fallen comrades.

"Cube," Moira had said, and for a moment, it actually looked like she had mercy for him. "You are one of few people I actually feel sorry for. You were a great friend. Some nights, I would dream of us ending up together. But it would never work."

"Why? Why would it not work? I would love you with all of my being. Can't I get a chance?" I knew that he was not just making bullshit up. He had confessed to me in private that he wanted her. But I was sure that she was bullshitting him.

I was right. She said, "Because I'm a liar. I don't love you, and I never would. I just can't sacrifice anything for love, you know. I'm sorry, Cube."

"I have no last words, Moira." He fell to his knees, head down. "Siam," he said. "I was glad to have been your friend, your fellow crew member. It was an honor." He laid his hands upon his knees, palms up. "Kill me now, Moira. You've broken my heart. There's no more I can suffer."

She obeyed and placed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger the fifth time. Siam had wanted to cry out, it ripped through his insides. He quivered as Moira lifted her gun. He could see down the barrel of the gun.

But she had quickly taken the gun away. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. "Siam, I just had to do it. For the good of both of us. Now, we can go and live in sweet oblivion, together. Just the way we had wanted to. No more hardships. We don't have to go back to the _Nessija_, not anymore."

"It would be quite nice, wouldn't it?" He had said. "Just the two of us... right?"

"Right. Except for the fact that you once said that you rather live in an honest world. Isn't that silly now? You said the Matrix wasn't an honest world, but the real world isn't either."

And that is when she began to walk away, and that is when he called her name and she didn't look back. She just kept walking. "Wait!" He yelled.

She stopped, but she still did not look back. "What is it you want, Siam?"

"What you just did disgusts me."

"Really? I thought you wanted to leave the real world too, like me. We were in it together."

He felt something metal and heavy in his trench coat's pocket. His gun! He had forgotten all about it in the panic. He slid his hand inside his pocket and took it out as silently as he could.

"I'd rather be alone than live with you! You betrayed us all!"

"I didn't betray you."

"I trusted you!"

"But I didn't lie to you, I didn't hurt you."

"You killed Cube, and Eight-bit, and Sully, and Nami! Did they really have to die?"

"Yes."

"But why? Certainly there was some compassion to be shown. Why Cube? We were like the Three Musketeers."

"That is so cliché. More like the two wheels on a bicycle with a training wheel. There was always that extra person that made it awkward. We may have been so called 'friends' with Cube, but you more than me."

"I can't believe you. You're such a bitch, such a goddamn bitch!" He raised the gun and aimed it at the back of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You better put the gun down. You might get hurt trying to play with the big-kid toys."

"No! I'm sick and tired of listening to you! You and your lies, your filthy lies and your filthy tongue and mouth and soul. No! I won't put it down!"

"Very well then," she had turned slightly towards him. She was pointing the gun at him again. "Goodbye, Siam."

"Goodbye, Moira."

They fired at the same time, but her bullet struck his chest, narrowly missing his heart. He had hit her in the back of the neck, dead on. She fell to the pavement. Siam felt a sensation of vertigo, and he knelt on the ground, gun in his right hand. He tried to grab the ground, for he felt that if he couldn't, he would fall off the planet. He reached inside another coat pocket and found his cell phone. He called Jazz.

"What the hell happened?" He was greeted with.

"Moira... she killed everyone. I shot her, and she shot me. I'm dying here, man. It's a massacre."

"Look here, Siam. I can try to get you home. Just get up on your feet and go to a pay phone on West Oak Street. It's not too far."

"No, Jazz. I can't. I won't be able to make it that far. Right now, I am kneeling in a puddle of my own blood. I'm feeling weak, feeling dizzy. Tell Zion that we won't be coming home."

"I can't leave you."

"You must. Even if I did happen to make it to the pay phone in time, who's to say that I won't die on the ship? And I haven't stumbled upon an Agent – yet."

"I believe in you, man, you have to make it."

"Stop believing. If you really wanted to help, you'd unplug me. My pain would stop."

Jazz's voice crackled on the other end. "I can't do that."

"Well then, I can suffer. I won't complain. There won't be anyone to complain to. Just remember what I told you, and tell Zion. Tell everyone. Our ship will go down in the history books. And Jazz?"

"What?"

"Good luck to you, buddy. Good luck to you."

"Goodbye, Siam." The phone clicked and Siam could feel the end coming. He stared in disbelief at the mass of blood spilled around him. He did not want to remember it was his. Each time he took in a breath, the wound in his chest drained energy from him, sucking in wind and gurgling and making bloody bubbles. It was horrific.

"Cube, Eight-bit, Nami, Sully..." he murmured. "I didn't mean to be on her side. I didn't mean to betray you. I didn't know. None of us knew. But I'm sorry just the same. And now our corpses will rot and fester on these streets no one walk on. And they will not know our names. But Zion will. My comrades, my family. We were together in life, and so may we be joined together in death as well."

Siam struggled to keep breathing. He lay down on the pavement in the sticky blood and gazed up at the sky. Then he closed his eyes while his heart slowed down to a stop.


End file.
